Once in a lifetime
by CSandBellarke
Summary: This story starts out with a princess that falls in love with the unexpected person you can think of.
1. How she met him

**_This story starts out with a princess that falls in love with the unexpected person you can think of._**

Princess Emma Swan Charming was a free spirit, she hated being told what to do. One day she went out walking around the grounds and she see's someone she doesn't recognize.

" who are you" she yells to where she see's the man standing by a tree.

" I'm Killian Jones the new stable boy, Princess" the man says after she asks who he was.

" you know who I am" Emma says with confusion.

" well you are the princess after all" Killian says as he walks toword her. Than Emma realized that she is known all around the kingdom. " You okay Princess" he asks when he see's her a little stressed.

" yeah I'm fine and you can call me Emma, I dont like being called Princess or your highness" Emma says as she get a clear look at the man.

The man was the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her life and she has seen a lot. This one Prince she met was cute but he just wanted to marry her to get her money and get free sex, his name was Neal Cassidy.

" all right swan" she looked at him confused as to why the stable boy knew her last name but she didn't care.

" How do you know my middle name" she asks because only a few people knows her middle name and most people know her as Emma Charming.

" Do you know Regina Mills Hood" Killian asks.

" Yes I do, she is my best friend, do you know her" Emma asks with confusion.


	2. Questions

" yes I do, I go to the bar she owns" Killian says as he walk toward her.

Emma started to shake because she was nervous around him and she didn't know why she is around Killian but she is and she cant stop it. Killian starts to walk away when " wait, when did you get the job" she says before she can stop herself.

" last week" he says as he walks away. Emma doesn't know what to do so she goes inside.

" Emma where have you been" her mother asks as she walks through the door.

" out on the grounds, and the garden" Emma said as she thought about Killian in the back of her mind. She couldn't get him out but at the same yime she didn't want to.

" Emma you home" her father calls out from the main room.

" yes I'm home, but I want to go out riding" Emma said because she wants to see Killian again.

" Have you met the new stable boy" David asked right before she left the building.

" No but I'm about to" she says annoyed.

" just a reminder you know the rules about a princess being with someone under a Royal" David said with a little bit of anger.

" I know, Dad, I know, I'm not stupid" and she walks off to go to the stables.


	3. plz read

**I know I have been not posting and I'm sorry but I have been dealing with some stuff like sickness,bbut i feel better now...anyway I wanted to let you know that im going to be working the rest of this weekend to get out as many chapters as possible.****I have also been busy with school and the drama that comes with it. My best friend and my other friend are angry at another and I'm being put in the middle...anyway I want you to know that im sorry and I'm doing everything i can to get you long chapters and as many as possible.****plz like and follow me with love from the bottom of my heart LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!**


	4. Going behind the king's back

Emma arrived at the stables and she was looking for Killian but she couldn't find him.

" you looking for me, luv" she hears Killian behind her and than she feels her heart flutter.

" who knows, why do you want me to look for you" Emma is starting to flirt with him even though she knows she's not allowed.

" I don't know, do you want me to want you to look for me" Killian says with a smirk.

" Anyway, I wanted to go for a ride." Emma says changing the subject.

" I'll get your horse" Killian says with a flirtatious voice than walks towards the stables.

Emma shivers when he says that and almost starts blushing but stops herself before she started. Killian Jones was a Captain before he got this job, he had to retire because he lost his hand out on the rough waters.

Emma doesn't care all she cares about is trying not to think of him but she can't, all ahe can do is think of him but she is forbidden to be with anyone who is not royalty. She thought this rule was stupid because she thought that everyone was equal, because they were.

Killian Jones was a Captain and to be realistic he was a pirate. Emma didn't know of her parents knew this but she did because Regina owned a bar where a lot of pirates went. Thats all Emma knows about him, she want to learn more but she has to become a friend first to do that.

After he lost his hand he had to leave and do something else he took a chance of becoming the Royal stable boy, and it worked. He thought that maybe they didn't know about his past or what he did after he left the Royal Navy.

Yes Killian Jones was part of the Royal Nevy with his brother Liam who past and thats why he left the Nevy and became a pirate. He wanted to get revenge on who sent his brother to be killed which was his captain.

Emma didn't know much about him but she can tell if someone is lying to her and every time she talks to Killian, he is always nice ans honest. Emma is a Princess and sometimes she doesn't want to be because one thing that she wants to do is be with who ever she wants to, but she can't because of the rule.

Her family might make her marry Prince Neal, witch she doesn't want to because he is a dick and he shouldn't be a prince but he is. All he wants is her Jewel's, that's why he will marry her, that's the only reason.

Killian comes back with Emma horse and hands her the leads. " Do you want to come with me" Emma says before she could stop herself.

Killian looked up in surprise than said " I would love to but I don't think your father would like that" with a smirk.

" He never has to know" she just realized what she said


	5. A little backstory

**Emma's P.O.V**

As Killian went to go get his horse I waited for him. Why was he so sweet is he qas a pirate? I dont know, but I want to know more about him.

Killian comes back and then he helps me up on my horse then he goes on his. "where fo you want to go luv" he asks.

"The harbor" I tell him. "Do you know where it is"

"Aye I used to sail the seas over there"

"good, now try to keep up" I tell him as I dash off with Lily.

He starts to catch up but I speed up a little. As I speed up I see him smirk when I look back. I beat him to the harbor by a few seconds but he didn't seem to care.

"It's beautiful out here"

"Aye that it is"

"so, tell me more about you"

"what do you want to know"

"why you didn't telly parents the truth about who you are"

"what do you mean"

"you're a pirate and my parents just think that you were just part of the Royal Navy"

"I was part of the Royal Navy and you are right I was a pirate, but I needed a new start so I came here" he tells me.

We just sat there for a bit. I could tell that something was wrong, but I didn't want to ask because I didn't want him to break down. He seems like someone who would not hold his feelings back, but he also seems like the person he would hide them from a girl like me.

"by the way, you're not asking, I bet you're wondering why I stopped being a pirate. I love simple, I got tired of chasing the one person I probably couldn't find, that was my brother's killer. A man sent my brother to get a plant and it killed so whoever said him to get it responsible for his death" he says.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know all I knew was that we were a former pirate, and my parents didn't know"

"how did you know I was a pirate"

"Regina Mills Hood" I say.

"the bartender at the bar I go to"

"yeah, I got that bar please don't tell my parents, they would kill me anyway, me and Regina are close. Very close, she lets me sleep at her house when I don't want to go home and she let's me stay if I would get in trouble if I go home"

"I see"


	6. Explanation to why she is the way she is

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Yeah, I go to that bar. Please don't tell my parents, they would kill me, anyway, me and Regina are close. Very close, she lets me sleep at her house when I don't want to go home and she lets me stay if I would get in trouble if I did go home"

"I see"

"You do now?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, Regina is sometimes a good person to other people" he says.

"I know you mean...why did you choose to be a stable boy instead of going back to the Navy"

"Well being a stable boy wasn't my first choice but going back to the navy is not an option for me because they retired me when I lost my hand"

"Well I'm sorry about that, and about your brother" I tell him.

"Don't be luv, plus I don't think you understand the pain" he tells me.

"You think I don't understand losing someone I love… well let me tell you this, I was in love with someone I wasn't allowed to be with and because I didn't listen… he is dead, my dad hung him because he said he would fight for me if it meant he got be with me. I wasn't supposed to be in the castle when he was killed but I was, and as soon as his neck snapped I ran to him and he died in my arms"

"I'm so sorry Luv, I had no idea"

"Well of course you didn't know, no one knew about him"

"What was his name"

"Gramm, Gramm Hunts...I loved him, but that happened a few years ago, I just want to get away from my parents, I don't want to be a princess...I want to be free on the water. Have you ever wanted to run away from your problems because you don't get to choose what you want?" I asked him.

"Yeah right before I lost my hand, My brother wanted me to be just like him and I didn't want that. I wanted to be free on the water as well but I stayed for my brother. It's getting late, I should get you home" he says.

"Do we have to"

"If I don't then I might get fired and I need this job"

"Do you really need this job"

"For the mean time yes"

I learned a lot about Killian Jones today and I don't want to go home but I know I have to, I wanted to keep talking to him because he was nice and he was a good listener but nothing could happen because I'm not going to make the same mistake I did the first time. If I think about it I know I could fall for Killian but I'm not going to get him killed because of me, that is not what I want.

We rode back and all that was on my mind was that I wanted to run and never go back to that castle ever again, and I also realized that even though I don't know Killian very well, I am somehow falling for him and fast. We get back to the stables right before sunset hits and then Killian takes my horse, he comes back and asks "want me to walk you back"

"You don't have to, but I do hope I see you tomorrow" I tell him.

"I'll walk you back and if you go for a ride tomorrow I'll see you, I hope you don't get in trouble with your father for being this late, and if you do I'm sorry"

"If I get in trouble it's not your fault anyway they can't tell me how long I can stay out, yeah their the King and Queen and my parents but I'm 23 years old which means they can't tell me what to do unless it's about the kingdom"

"Wow, you really want to get away don't you"

"How would you feel if you had to follow every rule that was set since you were little because your parents run the land you walk and you can't do anything because of those rules and you can't have the friends or the lovers you want and if you break one of those set rules you would cause someone's death" I say almost crying.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that, and please don't cry because if you do I will want to hold you and I can't because we are in the royal garden which means your parents could see, say you are going for a ride tomorrow after noon and I will be there and we talk more. I have to go so try not to get into too much trouble" he says giving me a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"


	7. why do you care

**Killian's P.O.V**

"How would you feel if you had to follow every rule that was set since you were little because your parents run the land you walk and you can't do anything because of those rules and you can't have the friends or the lovers you want and if you break one of those set rules you would cause someone's death" I say almost crying.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that, and please don't cry because if you do I will want to hold you and I can't because we are in the royal garden which means your parents could see, say you are going for a ride tomorrow after noon and I will be there and we talk more. I have to go so try not to get into too much trouble" he says giving me a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

Emma goes inside and I go back to my ship, just spending a few hours with her. I know I'm falling for her but I can't because she's a princess and I could get killed even though I'm willing to take that chance. I know Emma wouldn't want to take that chance but she would take the chance of running away and I think she might run away with me if I ask her but I have to wait a couple of weeks before I can do that.

After about an hour on my ship alone I go to Roni's (Regina's bar) for a drink. When I walked in I noticed a certain blonde woman sitting at the bar and I couldn't help but smile because I just dropped her off at the castle. I walked up to her and all she did was smile, Regina looked at her with a worried look but Emma grabbed my hand and we headed down to the harbor. I didn't expect her to take my hand and take me out of the bar without a drink, we went down by the harbor.

"Luv, what was that?" I ask her.

"I wanted to talk to you, I was hoping I would see you at the bar" she says.

"How many drinks have you had"

"3, I'm not drunk. I had sneak out and I know in the morning I might be in trouble"

"I don't want to get you in trouble Swan"

"You won't, it's me whom might get you in trouble"

"I don't believe you fully yet" I tell her.

"Well you should but I wish there was a way I could run away from this place" she says.

"I wish I could help you but that's not an option because your parents were hesitant to hire me and they wouldn't have if knew who I was"

"Do you...you still own a ship?"

"Yeah of course, why?"

"Maybe there is a way you can help me"

"What do you mean"

"I meet you back here tomorrow night and we run...when get on your ship and nere turn back...what do you say"

"I don't know Swan," I tell her.

"If not then I'll find someone else but I would love it if it were you though because I know you more but if I have to make a deal with Black Beard I will" she says. When she said this I knew I had to go with her, if she makes a deal with Black Beard then she will become his slave and I will not let that happen.

"I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll do it, I'll go with you, I'm not going to let you make a deal with Black Beard...he will make you become his slave and I'm not going to let that happen"

"Why do you care so much?" she asks.

"because…"


	8. run away with me

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Maybe there is a way you can help me" I tell him

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I meet you back here tomorrow night and we run...when get on your ship and nere turn back...what do you say"

"I don't know Swan,"

"If not then I'll find someone else but I would love it if it were you though because I know you more but if I have to make a deal with Black Beard I will"

"I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll do it, I'll go with you, I'm not going to let you make a deal with Black Beard...he will make you become his slave and I'm not going to let that happen" he tells me.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask.

"Because…"

"Because?" he doesn't say anything instead he grabs me by the waist and kisses me...of course I kiss back but I caught me by surprise and so it took me a minute to kiss back. What was one simple kiss turned into a long passionate one, and in this moment I was happy and thinking of me and him running away together made me happier.

"That's why, you think that I don't feel something for you or that I've been hanging out with you for fun...I want to get to know you, when I saw you I knew you were different. When you told me about Gramm that's when I tried to say that the feeling in my chest was nothing but I can't"

"Killian...I'm speechless and can't shake a feeling I have about you that is my chest either but I don't want you getting hurt, what if they find me and you're not around then they find out that we were together, then they will track you down and kill you and I will not let that happen"

"Well I don't care what happens to me, I want to be with you" He says.

"Well I do" I tell him.

"I know you do but one thing I am good at is surviving so you don't have to worry about me"

"I will always worry about you"

"Meet me at the docs tomorrow and we can get you out of here and run away...you will finally be free"

"I'll see you tomorrow Killian"

"See you tomorrow Luv"

I went home and I can't believe what had just happened, Killian had feelings for me and I for him and he is willing to risk his life to be with me. I don't want him to get hurt but he won't take no for an answer, not at all which pisses me off just a little bit...but I can't be mad at him not at all.

Leaving is something I thought would never happen but I would dream about it ever since I was a little girl. Yeah that's right I've hated the royal life ever since I was 8 because that's when I wanted to start making my own choices but in the royal life you can't make your own choices until your the ruler and by then you are brainwashed to what your parents want you to do just like they did when they were young age. I can't wait to leave and get away from here, away from everything and be free for once in my life.

* * *

Killian's P.O.V

Emma will be here in the morning and I know if we get caught I will be sent to death but she is worth it. I don't know what this feeling that I have is but it's something I never felt when Milah was around and when Milah left me for her husband who killed her a year later I knew she was just playing me. Emma is different in so many ways and I never thought I could fall for a princess but I did and I don't regret it. She makes me happy, I'm happy for the first time since my brother Liam died and it's all thanks to Emma Swan.

* * *

**Next day**

I'm on my ship waiting for Emma to come aboard and then something hits me, what if she doesn't come, what if I'm doing all this for nothing. I quickly got that all out of my head because I saw my Swan making a run for my ship with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"You came" I say when she is on board.

"Of course I came, I want to get out of here" she says to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, once we leave there is no going back"

"I know there is no going back and I want to go so why don't we set sail and get the fuck out of here"

"Okay, lets go"

We left and I saw the biggest smile on her face as she watched her childhood home disappear as we got deeper into the sea. My old crew found out I was leaving and asked to come with me but I told them that I am not going back to be a pirate and they should stay where they were, he didn't want to or understand why but they agreed and went back to what they do best. Emma was so happy and you could see the darkness from her eyes disappear more as we go further away from her old home, this made me happy to see her happy and I didn't want the new light in her eyes to go away ever.

I went below deck for a minute because I needed a second to think about what the hell I am feeling about the woman that is on my deck who just ran away from home and if someone found out I would be killed. Most likely by now her parents know she is gone and that their new stable boy has not been for work and that won't be good if they connect the clues as to who agreed to take her away from a life she hated. I have this feeling that I have never felt with anyone in my life not even the woman I loved was killed, whatever this was I know I can't hide it for very much longer.


	9. Take me to the Captain's quarters

**Emma's P.O.V**

The kingdom was out of sight and I can't help but keep looking at Killian, he just saved me from a life that I hated, I told him yesterday that I had feelings for him as well, and he looks so hot when he is steering his ship. I can't take my eyes off of him and I know he knows I'm staring at him but at this moment I don't care, I want him so bad but at the sametime I'm afraid because I don't want to get him killed.

* * *

***later that night***

I'm in the room Killian said I can stay in and I'm on the bed staring at the top of the boat and all I can think about is what I want but I can't have. You might be thinking that I have a ball gown on and that is the type of clothes that I have but no, that is a stereotype about princesses we have other clothes we wear.

I hate dresses so I don't wear them unless I'm forced to and most of the time I was so now I don't have to and before I left I burned all of the gowns that were in my closet, but I'm laying down wanting to have Killian next to me but I know I can't. I then hear the door and I see Killian in the door, I look up and he smiles at me and I have no idea of what he is doing and I just want him to hold me.

"Hey, I'm going to go to bed, so if you get hungry there is some food in the fridge down the hall and if you need anything I'm right down the hall as well" he says.

"Okay, good night" I tell him and he leaves the room and I go back to what I was doing before he came into the room.

I fell asleep then at about 2am I woke up and I went out on deck, the night sky is so beautiful and I love it...I feel so free. I sit down on the edge and I listen to the waves, then I hear someone behind me and I know who it is so I don't turn around. Killian then sits next to me and looks at the sea with me and I feel so safe for some reason, I then feel his hand on my waist and he pulls me closer to him. I know I should but I can't help but just to pull him closer to me and kiss him until I can't breathe, he gives me a feeling I've only felt with Gramm before he died and the last thing he told was to find someone to love and that loves me, and not to feel bad when I'm happy with someone else.

"What are you thinking about, Swan?" Killian asks me when he sees me uneasy.

"Nothing, just I can't believe I'm free" I tell him, trying to make my lie seem like the truth.

"That's not just it, I know you Swan even though I've only known you for a few weeks, what are you thinking about"

"My feelings, and also the last thing Gramm told me before he took his last breath"

"If you don't mind, can I know what it was"

"He told me that I should find someone to love and that loves me, and I shouldn't feel bad when I'm happy with someone else...I just can't believe that he told me that I should be happy with someone else even if it wasn't him as he died in my arms" I tell him breaking down in tears.

"Hey, he just wanted you to know that he wanted you to be happy and that even though it couldn't be him that he would be happy for you" he says, making me face him. He brought his hand up to my check and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "He was right, you shouldn't feel bad for being happy without him"

"I just feel like if I'm with someone else then I would be cheating on him in a way"

"That's understandable, you loved him with all your heart, even though it was a few years ago your still healing from losing him, you still need time"

"Thank you for helping me and calming me down"

"Of course Swan"

We just sat there staring at each other and he slowly leaned down and then before I knew what was happening our lips were connected. The kiss was everything, it sent fire to my bones, I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and in this moment nothing can ruin anything, then the next thing I knew I was pushing him away.

"What is it Luv?" he asks.

"I can't," I say.

"What's wrong"

"If my parents somehow finds us and they find out there was something between us then they will kill you...and I can't have another man that I care about die in my arms, I just can't"

"Well Luv that's not going to happen"

"How do you know that...they won't stop until they find me, it's just a matter of time. So I was thinking at the next port I will get off and so you won't get caught"

"What no, Luv we can sail the seas together...please I don't want to sail the seas without you" he says.

"I don't want to get you killed please don't make this harder than it is" I say to him hoping he won't make it harder for me.

"No, there is one thing I'm good at and that is surviving...please just stay" he then leaned down and our lips were connected once again and this time I didn't push him away. "All I want is you"

"I want you too, now take me to the captain's quarters"

"Are you sure"

"What did I say...take me to the captain's quarters"

"As you wish"


	10. Flashback to the night before

Killian's P.O.V

Emma was in my arms and I couldn't be happier about it, the memories from last night hit my mind and I couldn't believe that the princess of the enchanted forest fell for a pirate like me and she ran away with me.

Flashback (the night before)

_We were just sitting there staring into each other's eyes and I slowly started to lean down and before I knew it our lips were connected. The kiss was everything, and before I had a chance she tilted her head and deepened the kiss, then the next thing I knew she was pushing me away.__"What is it Luv?" I ask.__"I can't," she says.__"What's wrong"__"If my parents somehow finds us and they find out there was something between us then they will kill you...and I can't have another man that I care about die in my arms, I just can't"__"Well Luv that's not going to happen"__"How do you know that...they won't stop until they find me, it's just a matter of time. So I was thinking at the next port I will get off and so you won't get caught"__"What no, Luv we can sail the seas together...please I don't want to sail the seas without you" I tell her.__"I don't want to get you killed, please don't make this harder than it is" she says to me.__"No, there is one thing I'm good at and that is surviving...please just stay" I then leaned down and our lips were connected once again and this time she didn't push me away. "All I want is you"__"I want you too, now take me to the captain's quarters"__"Are you sure"__"What did I say...take me to the captain's quarters"__"As you wish"__*smut warning*__I picked her up and her legs were around my waist and by the time we got down to the Captain's quarters she had somehow removed my shirt and was kissing my neck. I walk us over to the bed and place her down on it, I pull away but before I could get too far she pulls me back to her lips.__Within a few minutes we are both just in our underwear and that's when I put my hand on the edge of her underwear as she is scratching my back while moaning. I manage to get her underwear off and I start to run my fingers down her clit and she starts to moan louder, I push one finger into her and she goes silent. I look at her and I can tell that she is almost at her peak, I push another finger in and she screams as I do and it just makes me smile, before I take my fingers out I put one more in and I can see that she has hit her peak.__"Killian…I-I need you in me please"" she manages to get out when I take out my fingers.__She takes off the last of both of our clothing and I line my cock with her entrance then I trust myself into her and she moans and so do I. As I thrust in and out of her she is falling so hard, for a moment we both look into each other's eyes and all you can see is love and lust, I get off of her and then she climbs on top of me and starts kissing my chest.__"Emma, darling you're amazing, you know that" I ask her. All she does is smile and then grips my cock in her hand, it makes me grunt and then I feel her stroke then I feel her mouth around my cock and I know what's about to happen. She starts to suck and lick up and down my length and I'm almost at my peak then she rolls her tongue around my tip, and I can't hold in anymore and I release. She just grins and licks up and swallows all that I give her.__*end of smut*__We just lay there speechless and I know that I am in love with this woman that is laying in my chest. She is all I need to be happy and I hope that we can sail the 7 seas together for a long time and maybe one day we can get married and have a family._

End of flashback

I can't believe that I have Emma Swan in my arms and having her sound asleep makes this moment even more perfect then it already is. She is the most amazing, brave, and beautiful woman I have ever met and having her want me as much as I want her makes me wonder why I became a pirate in the first place.


End file.
